Field
Example embodiments relate to a system and method for providing an advertisement using a moving picture.
Related Art
An advertising method using a general moving picture may display an advertisement during a predetermined or, alternatively, desired period of time before or during providing a moving picture to a user.
For example, conventional devices may extract an advertisement keyword from a moving picture and provide an advertisement associated with the extracted advertisement keyword.
However, an advertisement video according to the related art may be displayed or played only once. Once the advertisement video is terminated or skipped, a user may not be able to view the advertisement video again.
Also, although consumption of moving pictures and corresponding actions of advertising industry to cope therewith are rapidly increasing domestically and externally, it may be desirable to provide a method for providing an advertisement video service in a new form.